Chizuru Tachibana
Chizuru Tachibana (橘千鶴, Tachibana Chizuru) is the principal of Mihama Academy and an acquaintance of Yuuji's. She is the only daughter of prefectural governor. To her, Yuuji is a benefactor of life, as he rescued her in an event in the past. Because of that reason, when Yuuji told her that he wanted to have a normal school life, she offered him the chance to enroll to Mihama Academy. Her age is about 30 and she is still a virgin. She has a habit of speaking quickly when telling a lie. Yuuji seems quite fond of teasing her, which has led to her getting rather snappish around him despite her gratitude and affection. Appearance Despite being around thirty, Chizuru looks approximately the same age as her students in Mihama Academy. Sometimes, she is mistaken for a junior school girl due to her young figure. Her usual outfit consists of a brown blazer with a frilly undergarment; paired with a black miniskirt, tights, and black short heels. She wears her hair in two buns; her sideburns framing her face. She also has an ahoge-like protrusion on both the top and back side of her hair. Before being Mihama Academy's principal, she wore a white, frilly blouse and a longer black skirt. She also wore her hair down. In both her previous and current outfits, she wears round-framed glasses. Personality Chizuru is a professional and mild-mannered woman, being able to invite respect despite her childish figure. She is often the victim of Yuuji's teasing, but will show a serious side when the situation calls for it. When asked for help about things like personal information about others or the closure of the school, she usually shows this serious side then; giving way for her adult self. Because of both her short stature and childish figure, she is often thought to be younger than she actually is. She is very conscious of both her age and figure, things she usually gets teased for. Despite getting teased often, she can still maintain a status quo of respect among her colleagues and students. It has been hinted in some instances that she has feelings for Yuuji. In the Sachi after story of Grisaia no Meikyuu, she bangs her head on a wall out of jealousy shortly after meeting Yuuji during his wedding with Sachi. JB noticed this instantly, even deciding to tease her a bit. She even added that Yuuji was her "prince" who saved her. Even with these feelings, she is willing to support Yuuji with whoever he wants to be with. Background Chizuru is the only daughter of prefectural governor. As such, her father treat her very delicately. At some point after Yuuji return to Japan, a group of terrorist attacked Vancouver Airport and taken the passengers hostage in order to negotiate the release of their boss. Due to a highly implausible sniping range, Yuuji and the bush dog squad was called in as a backup. Due to the time needed for the travelling, the airport and military decided to take action on the situation, which result in one of the gang member taken Chizuru hostage. Due to her small figure and the cloth she wore at the time, it was assumed that she is a middle school student. After the gang member holding her hostage was shot by Yuuji, Daniel Bone lead an assault on the plane, leading to her rescued. Apparently as she was about to be taken hostage again, he knocked both of them into the sea. Due to Daniel lack of Japanese knowledge, he started teasing her from the shore until Yuuji reveals that she couldn't to swim. They also learnt that she is, in fact, older than both of them, shocking them considerably. While Chizuru was less than pleased that the banter that happens, she still very grateful that her life was saved by Yuuji. According to Yuuji, she was very insistence in repaying her debt from the event, to which Yuuji replied with he wants to experience a normal school life. It would be months after this event when he eventually seek her out to fulfill on this promise, earning his enrolment in Mihama Academy. Because of this, Chizuru is often willing to bend a few rules and use her position to get Yuuji the things he asks her for, such as classified information or vaccinations for Meowmel. Relationships Main article: Relationships of Chizuru Tachibana '' Trivia * She has same of name "Chizuru Tachibana" from anime ''Nande Koko ni Sensei ga!? Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Females